pandora_carrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Mariana Nott
Early Life Born and raised in Venice, Italy. Her mother Amelia Farrell Nott is a half-blood witch, married to Nathan Nott. Nathan is a pure-blood descendant of a well-known death eater family. Though at the age of 17 he ran away with the love of his life, Amelia, and had a daughter named Athena Mariana Nott. She was born on January 19th, 1980. Only a year later her sister Harriet Ross Nott was born in July. Athena and Harriet were very close and had a special bond. At the young age of 4, she started to show her magical powers. In the coming years, her father would build up their magical strength by showing them how to control their powers even without a wand. This gave both Athena and Harriet practice with wandless magic. In 1988 Athena and her family moved to England when her father got a job in the ministry. Their house was in the countryside, about 1 hour from the Weasleys. In 1981, her sister was murdered by an unknown rogue ministry worker at the age of 10, when Athena and Harriet ran away from their parents. They were found by the rogue ministry worker who was under the Imperius curse the time. Athena ran but Harriet stayed in fear. He kills her, 2 weeks after she received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Athena was destroyed, her only sibling had died. It tore her apart and she made a vow to avenge her sibling. Her trust for the ministry was gone and she would do everything she could to defy the ministry. Hogwarts Years Planning her revenge on the ministry she would get caught up in the dark arts. In her mind, it was one of the only ways to win. In her 5th year, she became the top of her class in DADA and Potions. During winter break, she was approached by her father’s brother. They had never met before but she knew it was him. Athena told him about her life and how she wanted revenge on the ministry and her interest in dark magic to get ahead. He offered her a deal, power, and revenge only if she worked for him and the death eaters. Athena made the deal right away and got the mark on January 28th, 1995. Her job was to get close and exploit people to have them join the army. She became high in the death eater ranks but In December of 1995, she saw what they did to the muggle-borns. It was supposed to make her stronger but it did the opposite. After what she saw, Athena approached Dumbledore and told him about her situation and he offered her a position as an unofficial Order member and she would end up being a double agent. In March she found out about the DE after getting Eric to spill. She joins using her double agency to make sure they were not making trouble and also to spy on the Death Eater meetings.